The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a gate structure and the methods of forming the same.
Characteristics of a semiconductor device including an operation characteristic may change according to characteristics of layers constituting the gate structure.
Layers included in each gate structure may have different physical/electrical characteristics according to functions of the layers. However, forming the layers so as to satisfy the different physical/electrical characteristics may cause problems such as process complexity and/or process inefficiency.